


Broken and in Love

by cutsanity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Cuban Lance (Voltron), I put violence just in case it gets more violent in later chapters, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Langst, M/M, Relationship Abuse, The Lance/Lotor is one sided, i don't know how to tag things, lotor is a bitch, more tags to come, protective keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsanity/pseuds/cutsanity
Summary: Lance has a great life. A great mom, great siblings, great friends... But a not so great boyfriend who he just couldn't seem to get rid of, until he finds Keith a stubborn loveable little jerk that he can't help but fall in love with.((I'm bad at summarizing))





	1. Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing XD

Lance sat up in his bed quickly waking up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. What it was about he couldn't remember. Though he was grateful for waking up so early so he swung his feet over the side of the bed letting the blankets fall to the ground before gently setting them back on the mattress. Getting up he stumbled lightly making his way to the dimly lit bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed he had a bruise on his left cheek 

He put his hand up to it to touch it and winced. It didn't feel like dull pain like most of his bruises this one seriously hurt. He sighed loudly while staring at the deep purple marking. It was dark almost black and slightly brown. 

"This is going to be so hard to cover without looking weird...good thing I woke up early"

He started gently applying makeup to his face. He layered it a bit then fixed it so it looked more natural. After a while he finished and looked in the mirror shrugging 

"Good enough" he smiled as he went downstairs to be greeted by his parents and younger siblings. One of which who immediately latched onto his leg. 

"Good morning Lance!" She yelled

He picked her up and laughed "Morning sis" he ruffled her hair and sat her in the chair. He went to sit down when he felt a pull at his leg looking down he saw his younger brother Alejandro

"What are you doing?"

"Playing!" 

Lance kneeled down after prying him off his leg "well how about since it's the weekend I take the four of you to the park~"

"Oh lance you don't need to do that" he heard his mom say

"It's okay I'd like to! I think it'd be a fun experience. Plus we finally got that double stroller so I can take Ella as well with this little rascal" he rubbed the younger brothers head and smiled up at her "but before we go you all need to eat~" he lifted his younger brother up and put him in a chair. 

As they all ate Lance looked on his phone at the parks nearby. He found a good one that wasn't too far away. He'd probably have to pack a bag so he got up and packed some diapers, drinks (three in sipping cups a bottle and a water bottle for himself) he packed some snacks, toys, sunscreen and extra clothes for each of them just in case since they'd probably be there a while. 

He came back to the kitchen packing the bag into the stroller and everything set up.

"I'm almost ready you guys almost done?" He heard many shouts of 'yes' and put Ella in the top part of the stroller (where babies were meant to go) and buckled his younger brother into the bottom part. "Are you two coming?" He motioned to his two other siblings "Alexia can't tie her shoes!" "Yes I can!" "No you can't." She stood up tripping on her shoelaces when Lance went to help her out 

"You'll learn don't worry" he smiled and Alexia took her twins hand and Lance's As they walked to the park. Alexia wouldn't stop blabbering to Alejandro about how fun it was going to be while her twin just walked quietly. 

After about a fifteen minute walk they arrived at the park the twins took off running into the sand "Take off your shoes and socks you two there's no way I'm cleaning sand out of your shoes again!" Lance yelled as they laughed and took them off. 

He set up a blanket on the ground near the sand but not too close then unbuckled Alejandro "Don't wander off okay Ale? Stay where I can see you" he nodded and went to play while Lance say on the blanket with Ella and some baby toys. 

The kids were having so much fun they had gone on the big slide multiple times and made sure every time that Lance was watching. He heard a car pull up near the park that was stone and mainly used for basketball. Since Lance was sitting between the two areas he didn't really want to look behind him just to see the kids who were going to play behind him. 

His attention was turned else wear as Ella started crying to be fed. Lance was struggling to hold her and dig through the bag and keep an eye on his other three siblings. He heard someone come up behind him and chuckle. Not a creepy one but an amused one "need a hand?" He said

"Yeah actually" he laughed "could you please reach into this bag and find her bottle I have to make sure that one doesn't fall off the swings"

"Sure" he sat by him and found the bottle handing it to him "so what're you doing here?"

"Just bringing the little gremlins to play. Moms been under some stress figured I could give her a break"

"That's very kind of you. I'm Shiro by the way"

"Nice to meet you I'm Lance! So what're you doing here?"

"Waiting for my brother. We were planning to play basketball but he's late probably fell back asleep" Shiro chuckled

"Haha I hear that. Oh! Ale! Alexia! Gabriel! Come here and drink some!" 

Shiro was a bit surprised about how quickly the kids listened to him sitting down on the blanket and taking their cups

"Who's this?" Alejandro asked

"This is Shiro, be nice he helped me"

Alexia looked him over noticing his arm "woah! That's so cool! Can I touch it?!?!" 

"Alexia!" Lance scolded

"No it's alright Lance, sure you can touch it"

Alexia was beyond fascinated with the cyborg type arm. She was squealing happily while messing with the fingers. 

Lance smiled at Shiro "here can you hold Ella for a second please? Don't run off with her I'll beat you down" he said as Shiro nervously held the baby

"He will!" Alexia yelled "one time someone grabbed me and ran! Lance broke his wrist!"

Lance laughed shyly and gave them all a pack of fruit snacks before taking Ella back.

"Thank you" he smiled and rocked Ella slightly

When the kids finished eating and went back to playing he sat with Shiro and talked when he heard a skateboard "is that your brother?" Lance asked pointing and the boy in a hoodie riding the skateboard 

"Oh it is! Hey Keith! Over here"

Lance froze wait. Keith?! Keith Kogane his freaking rival (and crush) ?!

"Hey Mullet!" Lance yelled as Keith looked over falling off his skateboard 

"Lance?!" Keith yelled back confused and went over to them "what are you doing here?!"

"Soakin up some sun with my flawless skin" he laughed 

"Yeah right." 

Shiro of course being the natural leader he was noticed something different. One that Lance wasn't being as honest and two the slight blush on both their oblivious faces. 

"Well we're going to play basket ball we'll come sit with you when we're ready for a break" Shiro spoke smiling at Lance and getting up 

"Sounds good I have some spare water bottles" Lance smiled at them

They ended up playing for about an hour when they went over Shiro saw that Lance was falling asleep under the shade of the tree and chuckled sitting down beside him. Keith sat down hesitantly and Lance sleepily gave them both water bottles well... He accidentally gave Shiro a sippycup which caused Keith to snort a bit and Shiro to burst out laughing. 

Lance snapped awake blushing "oh god sorry!" He gave him a water bottle and sighed

They both ended up laughing pretty loudly


	2. School isn't the Safest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I just I'm frustrated with myself and everything's freaking me out I might delete this chapter if later I find I dislike it...

The weekend was over and as much as he loved school, seeing his friends, and hanging out he was scared. Scared of Lotor. Scared of new bruises. Scared of his family and friends finding out.

He walked into the school late as usual. He had to walk the twins to school and take Ella and Ale to daycare so the school usually didn't mind him coming in late.

"Hi Becca" he waved to the lady at the desk 

"Hi Lance. How are the kids?" She said as she wrote him a pass

"Alexia is apparently being over protective and Ale made a new friend"

"Good to hear he's finally opening up to his class. Here you go have a nice day"

"I will, thank you!" He waved as he walked to class adjusting his backpack. 

You would probably expect him to kick down the door and scream all star but since class already started he quietly entered and sat down by his teddybear of a friend. Said teddybear, also known as Hunk, smiled at him and offered his notes which Lance quietly thanked him in return. Considering when he got into class it was about five minutes from finishing he had to hurry so his hand writing was messy. He could barely even read it. 

"Dang it..." He mumbled as he got up when the bell rang loudly. Hunk got up with him

"I'm meeting up with Shay for lunch. Want to join us?"

"Nah man don't wanna interrupt your date~" 

"It's not a date!" Hunk whined and Lance smiled. 

His smile ended up faltering when he saw someone motioning him to come over. Lotor wanted him. God knows why. He looked over at Hunk who noticed the worried expression on his face 

"Lance... Are you?..."

"Yep I'm fine! Great! Dandy!" He laughed and started walking over "I'll meet you in our next class!"

"Okay bud see you then" 

Lance went over to Lotor head down clutching his hands together worriedly. 

"Why didn't you answer your phone." It wasn't a question he was demanding an answer. Lance froze not knowing what to say 

"I-I was watching the kids... You know how it is ... I don't always have to answer your texts and calls..." That earned him a smack to the face. 

"Yes you do! Who do you think you're talking to?! You miserable piece of shit!" A punch to the ribs

"Sorry...it...it won't happen again" he stuttered out

"It better fucking not!" He socked him in the face

He went to hug him which caused Lance to visibly flinch and make Lotor even more upset

"The fuck was that for?"

He shrugged and shook his head. Lotor hugged him "its okay Lance you know you deserve this don't you?"

Lance just nodded even though somewhere deep down he knew he didn't. He was kicked out into the hallway and just his luck he had to trip and land on someone like some romance movie cliche. 

"You okay Lance?"

Fuck. 

"Yeah Mullet I'm great sorry bout that" he got up helping him up. He blushed a bit and it was probably obvious because Lotor came over shoving Lance a bit "who the hell is this?!"

"Oh um...This is Keith he.....he visits the cafe I work at often..." He bit his lip a bit. He was great at acting but lying to Lotor did not end well. 

"Well maybe I'll just have to stop by and see if you're telling the truth" Lance gulped a bit and looked at Keith who looked extremely confused

"Guess ya will I'll probably get something different tonight instead of my usual" he looked at Lance catching onto his lie and Lance let out the breath he was holding gratefully as Lotor walked away

"What was that about?" Keith asked

"Just my overly jealous boyfriend...who I can't seem to get rid of" he mumbled the lat time though Keith, of course, heard him but didn't say anything. 

"Well let's go to class Mullet"

"Yeah....also don't call me that"

They walked to class together and Hunk looked a bit confused when the supposed rivals walked in together. Sitting down semi close together but of course Lance sat with Hunk. 

"Did you get into a fight...Lance you're bleeding"

Lance looked extremely panicked especially when Keith looked over worriedly. Reaching up to touch his face where he was bleeding from his nose 

"Nah I tripped and fell on top of mullet over there must've messed up my nose on the fall" the lie was so obvious but thankfully no one pointed it out. Hunk, being the best bro he is, got up to get tissues and gently pressed it on his nose. Lance flinched "ow!"

"Sorry bud... Man you must've face planted huh..."

Lance looked around as hunk started gently wiping the blood off his face "Hunk I can do it"

"Nah man you can't see your face I got it" he froze though "hey Lance...are you wearing makeup?"

This made Lance freeze up and touch his face "oh god did you take it off where did you take it off?!"

"Just under your nose man a little on your cheek but that's it..."

He looked worried and sighed not paying attention to the extremely worried look on Hunks face "Where'd you get that bruise?"

Lance froze a bit "fell down the stairs" he said a bit too quickly and shakily

Hunk chose to ignore it but took a mental note to keep a better eye on his friend. Maybe get pidge to put cameras on him. 

"I have to work after school but do you wanna hang out after my shift? It ends at like six. I get off early today"

"Sure but won't the youngins be sleeping?"

"Nah not till 7 either way they sleep like logs"

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

School was finally over and Lance looked a bit worried he'd have to hurry to get to work. His mom already had the kids so he just got his bad an darted to the cafe when it started POURING. He sighed and kept running when he got to a red light he heard a familiar voice

"Hey Lance need a ride?" It was Shiro 

"No that's okay! Wouldn't want to get your car wet!"

"Lance get in the car we're on our way to that cafe you work at anyway" he heard Keith yell 

Lance sighed defeated and ran over to climb into the backseat "thank you so much"

"No problem" Shiro kept driving

Lance didn't know what kind of car it was he wasn't a car fanatic but he could tell it was expensive and felt out of place sitting in it. 

When they arrived at the cafe Lance went to the back to get changed into his work uniform while Keit and Shiro looked at the sweets and stuff they had. Lance came out slipping on a puddle and falling on his ass. Shiro looked over to see if he was okay but Lance jumped up scaring the life out of him "How may I take your order!'

"You are way to energetic to actually be working"

"Aww mullet you flatter me but I am working and thankfully being paid"

Keith kept looking at everything. Lance pointed at something looked chocolatey and had strawberries "that's my favorite"

"Then let's try that" Shiro looked at Keith and Keith just huffed loudly and looked away. 

"Alright I'll go make it up for you feel free to have a seat"

When he brought it out it looked amazing and Keith seemed to really enjoy it but things turned sour the second Lotor walked in. Keith whispered (loudly) to Shiro "That's the schools resident asshole always shitting out nonsense" Lance actually laughed a bit and Keith could feel the proud smile make way to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger the next scenario will be in the cafe


	3. Freedom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad think it's shorter then the other chapters but I didn't check this time.

Lance went back over to the counter as Lotor came over. He pretty much just stood there staring at him not ordering anything. 

"Lotor y....you're holding up the line...."

He scowled at Lance making him flinch "take your time..."

Keith was more than confused seeing Lance at school he always stood up for his friends if they were being picked on so why was he just letting this douche do what he wanted. Keith got up even though Shiro protested and walked over to Lotor tapping him on the shoulder. Even though he wanted to sock him in the face when he turned around he stopped himself from doing so. 

"Dude literally five other people are waiting for food while you're standing here eyeballing Lance like you're going to kill em so how about you back off and let these people go" he shoved him out of the line. Lotor shoved him back and they started having at it. Shiro had to come over and drag Keith back to their table. 

Another girl who looked quite a bit like Lance except with long white hair came running out checking on Keith making sure he was okay "Lotor that is the second time you've seriously hurt someone! I swear if I could kick you out I would!"

"Allura why do you always take their side you wound me" Lotor said 

"Because! You're a horrible creature and this boy was just trying to help since you wouldn't move!" 

"Well he should've left it to the workers"

"Lance is too nice to do anything and if I was out here you'd be in the hospital."

Lance was quietly listening to them as he took the orders of everyone else. 

"Lotor you need to leave...." Lance mumbled quietly

"What?!"

"I said you need to leave. Allura can't kick you out but I can. You need to leave."

Lotor stomped up to the cash register and grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt smacking him right across the face. It made a loud noise that echoed through the silence of the cafe. 

"Don't you ever talk to me like that. Ever." 

Lance took a deep breath and looked at Allura nervously 

"Allura thought you should leave as well I'm... I can't handle this anymore you need to leave. For good out of my life"

"You can't break up with me! You piece of shit no one else would ever want you! I'm the only person who will ever want you!" 

Being near Allura, Keith, and Shiro at once made him feel a lot braver "that's fine... I'd rather be alone then deal with you..." He said quietly and Lotor dropped him punching him in the face. This time Shiro ran over but instead of punching him he took him outside 

"This isn't the last time you'll see me Lance. You'll never get rid of me"

Lance fell to his knees and started crying. Allura ran to him hugging him and telling him how proud she was as she cleaned his face. She glared at anyone who stared at them. Keith went over to them "want me to walk you home Lance?"

He shook his head

"Cmon Lance it's fine. You were going to hang out with Hunk remember. So let's get you home and cleaned up. I can't kick your ass if you're all beaten up"

Lance giggled a bit and took his hand standing up "yeah and I can't kick yours if I'm injured, mullet"

Keith smiled and walked him home when they got there Keith was tackled by children and he screamed. Lance laughed and helped him up. 

"Welcome home La-" his mom turned around dropping her, thankfully plastic, plate and running to him

"What happened?!" She asked nervously "who did this to my baby ill hunt them down" she had a thick accent

"Mama...I.., I need to talk to you... Not in front of the kids..."

She lead him to the kitchen "Can you're friend watch the kids while we talk?..."

"Got it" Keith said and sat down on the couch watching them. 

He could hear them talking and his mom crying but did his best to keep the kids distracted. 

After a while Lance and his mom came out both of their cheeks stained and eyes red. 

"Guess that's my que to leave" Keith stood up and Lance grabbed his arm

"W-wait! Why don't you stay for dinner and hang out with Hunk and me."

Keith looked down at his phone "sure why not" he texted Shiro who replied with way too many emojis. 

He looked up and smiled at him going to sit back on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is going by quickly but I got this mostly planned. Next chapter includes crazy dinner and Hunk


	4. Dinner With the Fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter I haven't been checking the word count I've been pretty stressed

Lance worked in the kitchen helping his mom cook while the kids ran around excitedly. Alexia kept clinging onto Keith bombarding him with questions. 

"Do you like ponies?"  
"How old are you?"  
"What's Lance like at school?"  
"Is he naughty?"  
"Are you two dating?"

"Wooooah woah woah Alexia" he scooped her up "let mullet man be"

He carried her under his arm and threw her on a beanbag. She giggled and squealed. "Again! Again!"

"No I wanna do it!" Ale yelled 

"Nu uh it's my turn!" She yelled back

"Okay you two calm down I'm going to finish helping mom cook. You both can't handle all of this Lance" he made a pose and the two started laughing. Keith looked over at Gabriel who was reading looking up worriedly every one and a while. 

"What're you reading?"

Gabriel looked up nervously "me?"

"Yeah"

"It's a story about a bunch of lions who save the universe... Lance read it to me while I was in the hospital I really like it"

"Sounds nice"

"It is! The lions are all so different but still work so hard to help everyone!" They seemed to get super excited talking about the book. 

Lance laughed at the enthusiasm and went to the kitchen to help his mom. 

They talked while they worked and Keith really wished he payed more attention in Spanish class. 

. . . . .

It was about 5:30 when dinner was ready. It was a simple but pretty big meal. It had to be for three extremely hungry children and two teens. Keith was a bit uncomfortable. The kids were all reaching across each other trying to get certain foods, yelling, and talking with their mouths full of food. 

"Find your manners!" Their mama yelled and they all went mostly quiet. They were good listeners (with the exception of Alexia sometimes) but very energetic. 

Lance looked up from eating he ate most his food then leaned into his hand watching the younger kids eat. 

"Alexia slow down you'll choke"

"No I won't!" She said with a mouthful of food 

"Alexia." 

She huffed loudly and tried to slow down

"So Keith right? How do you know Lance?" His mom spoke up

"Oh uh"

"We're rivals!" Lance stated excitedly standing up 

Keith smiled a bit 

"Oh really now?" Lance's mom laughed "sounds fun"

"It is!" Lance jumped on his chair 

"Lance be careful you'll fall!" His mom yelled worriedly

"I'm going to kick your butt at video games tonight!" He stumbled on the chair but caught his balance

"Lance you're going to give your mom a heart attack" Keith spoke up

"I'm good I'm good!" He jumped down and sat on the chair his mom let out the breath she was holding

Keith looked over at her "I don't think I caught your name."

"Rosa my name is Rosa"

He nodded

There was a knock at the door and Lance quickly threw his plate in the sink and ran to it literally jumping over the couch and opening the door excitedly. Alexia jumped up too despite her other telling her not to. 

Lance slammed the door open making Hunk, who was the one knocking, scream "HUNK!" Alexia jumped on him and latched on his leg. Keith finished eating thanking Rosa before excusing himself and walking over. 

Hunk was freaking out over the large bruise on Lance's face literally picking him up and holding him close. 

"Hunk I'm fine I'm fine"

"Who did this to you?!"

"No one."

"Lotor."

"Keith!"

"Lotor did this?! I swear the next time I see him... I'm telling pidge to hack into his phone" he got his phone and texted her

Lance sighed and Hunk hugged him again. 

The three of them went up to Lance's room to play video games and no one questioned, but everyone laughed at, the embarrassing photos "Lotor" posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support I never really expected so much love haha <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad it's my first fanfic but I'll still be updating don't know how often but eventually I'll figure it all out THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
